sonic_dreams_collectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Secrets in Sonic Movie Maker
There are various Easter Eggs and secrets throughout Sonic Movie Maker. This page is dedicated to documenting anything out of the obvious. Note: All content here needs to be moved to its respective pages, and new pages created for any Eggys that don't currently have one. Nice work, there's some neat stuff here. Instructions Screen Found under the "How to Play" button. Language For whatever reason, some of the instructional screen is in Spanish and some is in English. While the Spanish text seems to read normally, the fact that it exists in an otherwise English-only game is strange and stands out greatly. Here are what all the Spanish messages in-game read in their English. Imagery The background cycles between 3 interesting images. The first is the Sonic Movie Maker logo on some island. The second is Sonic, Rouge, and a Chao on an island that isn't playable in-game. The third is a picture of Dr. Eggman in his Sonic Boom design with the name "daddy" scribbled next to him. Scenarios Backyard There is an egg to the back right of the starting position. He will ask you to bring him an american football. Bring him said football and he'll give you a "Hike" speech bubble. There is also a speech bubble behind the set that says "Bark, bark". Which probably links up to the constant barking ambience in the background and the dog kennel. Prom The most obvious secret is that there a slideshow with a variety of strange pictures each likely referencing something. There are two eggs in this level. Both are high in the air. One is behind the player and on the rafters. if the jump glitch is used to get to him, he doesn't speak. The other is in the middle of the room near the ceiling. If the jump glitch is used to get to him, it would be revealed that his name is MASTER, a possible nod to the "MASTER" speech bubble behind the prom set. MASTER will ask for "the fake fruit". This "fake fruit" is accually a pineapple that can be found behind the prom set. The "fake fruit" is the second last pineapple. You can tell if it's the "fake fruit" beacause it makes a small tinking noise when collided with something. Once using the jump glitch to get back up to MASTER, he will spawn the Magic Z Ball. Once the Magic Z Ball is spawned, it will not go away untill the player exits the set. Also, three speech bubbles can be found behind the set. these speech bubbles say: .MASTER .SLAVE .Don't touch Hotel On the wooden walkway of the Hotel have TurboSquid watermarks on it. Behind the hotel is an egg named Eggy who says, "I love tails... but I'm so shy". By collecting tails and bringing him over to Eggy, she will spawn a flaming heart as a symbol of her burning love! She will also spawn a speech bubble that says "My dream came true" Also near this egg is the letter 'M'. Another 'M' can be found near Tails. This probably signifies the fact that they were made for each other! There are more letter in front of the bed that spell out "PROM". This may mean that this scene actually took place after the prom scene. Two other eggs can be found. One is on the ceiling and if the jump glitch is used, it does not speak. The other egg can be found on the Moon, which is grabbable. If you bring the Moon close enough, it will be revealed that the egg's name is Moon Egg. Moon Egg will ask you to try and debunk something. The player can also look inside the Moon due to non existent collission detection. which reveals the possible thing that the Moon Egg wanted you to debunk. A yellow eggy eye surrounded by green emerald material. While viewing the undebunkable eye, the same noise that the Magic Z Ball plays when far away from the player can be heard here. By using the jump glitch, the player can access the roof. On the roof, the player can find verious speech bubbles that say: .We fucked! .H.A.G.S. (have a great summer) .Never forget Prom '98 If the jump glitch is used the go even higher, the player can access a platform with a hidden speech bubble that says "Birth control" Feeding Though not really an Easter Egg, if the player force feeds Sonic enough food, a platform will drop down. On the platform, a cake with Tails inside it Is Presented. You can force feed Tails to Sonic if you wish, though he's more usefull for the jump glitch as the other objects are too small to use efficiently. If you use Tails to get down from the platform, you will be able to walk up to an eggy, which reveals himself as King. Apperantly, King is the most horny egg in the SDC Universe...but he'll be proven wrong once we see two more eggys on the rafters. If the jump glitch is used to get to the eggs behind the player's spawning point, they will reveal themselfs as being the "Horned Eggs". Despite their name, they don't accually have horns. They will say that they like to watch the player force feed sonic, so that they can be sexually aroused by it. Giving them the name "Horned Eggs" There's also a hidden 2nd camera behind the wall of the level below and behind Sonic. If the jump glitch is used to get to it, it will either do nothing, (If you already have the camera) or you can pick it up. (If you dont already have the camera) One can find a speech bubble with "Let me out!!" written on it near the top of the big yellow tube-like device that provides food for Sonic. You can see it directly under the tube or from a high viewpoint (given that you can use the jump glitch). Up there several speakers rest on metal structures in the scene, too, whose size keep changing, representing that they are functioning. Another speech bubble is visoble through the grating of the main platform. It can be grabbed when the player walks to the edge of platform (next to Sonic). Bringing it closer reveals that the speech bubble says "Sorry daddy". Birth Behind the player spawn is a wooden panel, with bricks behind it. If you pull on one of the bricks, or bang on the wall with an object, the wall will fall over and reveal a hidden political cartoon poster. along with the username "mjstudio" used for accessing SegaNet. You can also glitch into the room Amy and Shadow are in using the Magic Z Ball or the jump glitch. as well as the room Eggman is in. When you enter the room with Amy and Shadow, a message appears that you have accessed a secret area. The same can be said for Eggman's "secret area" where he will offer you a stogie. (Good Man) Outside, there are more secrets and 4 eggs waiting to be discovered by the player. (Dramatic exposition music plays) It's also worth mentioning that the helicopter in the distance is grab-able, and useful for platforming, though tedious to place. It's recommended not to use the helicopter but instead use the jump glitch to get from building to building. The first egg is the easiest to get to. Simply walk outside after smashing the window, head right, and head down the stairs to be greeted by the "911 Egg". He will claim that his house burned down and will ask you to spare him a ring. If you give him the ring that Sonic pooped out, he'll give you a dialogue box that reads "Pro Life". This may be referring to the mindset of people against abortion. 2 more eggs can be found on the nearest building which requires the jump glitch or helicopter to access. Only one egg speaks, the bigger one, titled "Retired Detective Egg". He will ask you to leave his family alone, as if you had done something. The last egg is to the far left, once again difficult to reach but using the same methods possible, it will be revealed that his name is the "Lonely Egg". He will say a very deep message about life and stuff. One of the buildings is clickable, just click on every building with your mouse (It doesn't matter how close to them you are.) and you will easily find it. What it does, if anything, is uncertain. but hey, atleast it quacks? Crib In the Crib level you are confronted immediately with an unnamed and nonspeaking egg. This is the only egg who has an incredibly obvious placement. This egg is unique as it has a yellow eye rather than a blue eye. If you go up the tube where the camera is and continue, you will meet Big the Cat. Big does not speak unless you make your way to his backside, which you can get to by squeezing through the small gap to the right. He will ask you to scratch his back. If you choose to scratch his back using the chaos emerald, he will simply reply, "Feels great kid" and make a pig noise. Once you are birthed by Rouge, you can find 4 different eggs, as well as the username for SegaNet. The username for SegaNet can be seen on one of the woven pictures outside the crib in big letters. As for the eggs, three of the eggs are hidden behind/under the pillow in the crib. They comment on your diaper and are named "Scared Eggs". They are huddled together like a little family in a cave. The last egg is an unnamed egg near the windowsill. Using the jump glitch you can access him. he says that he wants "nothing more than to return to the womb". It could be interpreted as the egg is saying this or that the dialogue box isn't related to him at all,but is related to Tails and Blaze. Roommates (Download Content) To unlock this Scenario, one must complete My Roommate Sonic first. When you first enter the level you will notice a phone. The phone has a purple circular bounding area on it, it is unsure if this has any significance. You can also play snake on the phone by pressing buttons, but has no purpose. There are 3 eggs in this level. One is on the floor below the TV, named the "Floor Egg". He just doesn't say a whole lot, just that he hates being there. Also worth mentioning that if you glitch through the floor using the Magic Z Ball or use the jump glitch, you will notice a white plus symbol floating in the air. The meaning of this is unknown or if it has any significance. Another egg is directly above him named the "TV Egg". He says that he can't reach the buttons, and needs the remote. If you give him the remote, he'll spawn a flaming heart, bigger than the flaming heart in the Hotel Scenario. This is probably due to the player being shrunken in size. Give this heart to Sonic, and he will spout "Wayne Gretzky Rules!" just like the message that appears when booting SegaNet. The last and final egg is the "Legal Egg", who claims you aren't "allowed back here". This probably signifies the fact that the player isn't suppost to use the jump glitch to access these certain areas. He also seems to be bigger in size than normal eggs, and his feet seem to clip through the floor. General If you hold the chaos emerald close to you, you'll faintly hear the first few seconds of the invincibility song from either Sonic 1 or Sonic 2. (They're very similar sounding). This same sound plays when you're near the camera before grabbing it. Interesting phenomenon worth noticing: Characters of the same gender don't spawn hearts upon collision, with the exceptions of Tails and the player, who spawn hearts with anyone in collision, regardless of gender. Although this doesn't seem to have any significance, an interesting thing to note is that the lamp on the Feeding stage gives off the same light as a held Chaos Emerald, and makes the same noise when colliding with something. Category:SonicMovieMaker